partychroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ostwick
"Have you ever been to Ferelden? No? Well, expect more like me. It's as north as the dog lords ever went." - Kell "We were the only ones to stand against the invasion. While other cities fell, we stood tall. For decades." - Barkeep of the Singing Spawn Contrary to the other locations visited by the Party thus far, Ostwick is a nation in-of-itself, one of the many member city-states of the larger 'Free Marches'. The City itself is notable in being entirely cut off from the outside. While Vay Royeaux had a somewhat open harbour, the bay outside of Ostwick acts as the formal dockyards, as the city walls cut it off from even the water. Having only just arrived here, the Party knows very little about it. The only hint was what Caspar learned from Kell. When asking what he and his fellows should expect, the man stated simply to expect more of him, as it is the northernmost reach of Ferelden culture in Thedas. This has already been evident, with the populace being a lot less gaudy and showy than those in Val Royeaux. The longer the group had spent here, the more they have learned of its storied past. Little is known about who is in charge or at least in a position of power within the City-State, though the mention of the Council may be a hint towards this. By estimations from Captain Tyvan, about 5,000 refugees fled north from Ferelden during the Blight. While some have taken up residence in the city itself, already fairly populated at c.80,000 people, a vast number are instead stuck in the camp outside of the walls. Although the City of Ostwick itself is the main settlement, it is highly likely that other, smaller settlements exist within the territory of the City-State, yet to be encountered by the Party. History Little has been revealed about the history of this City-State, though Kell did suggest it was likely formerly a colony of sorts of Ferelden, saying it was as far north as the Dog Lords went. The Qunari Wars The foremost piece of information that has been revealed was their participation in the legendary Qunari Wars of the Storm Age. When the Qunari invaded the Free Marches, with Kirkwall and other cities falling before the horned horde, Ostwick was the only one to stand firm. Entire nations fell under their boots with only the capital of Tevinter allegedly resisting their future nemeses. The now infamous Double Walls had a part to play in this, and when combined with internal defences like those that line the Defiance Quarter many followers of the Qun lost their lives against the walls. The Tomb of the Fallen Scepter, its true name lost to time, was originally intended as a defensive outpost and warning beacon in the events of raiders or pirates. As these were few and far between, it doubled as a mausoleum for the nobility of the city. This changed with the Qunari Wars, with the Tomb proving a nigh impregnable fortress to the Horned Men. Garrisoned with presumably anybody nearby, it resisted for long enough to divide the Qunari forces, relieving the pressure on the City itself, falling only with a valiant last stand. Legend tells of the individual known only as the Scepter of Ostwick, who struck the final blow with a cave-in that took many with him. His sister, said to be one of the heroes of the defensive effort, apparently reacted with such vengeful grief that she tore whole swathes in the Qunari force. Eventually the Siege was broken, with the City never falling. The Drumlord Rebellion An event known as the Drumlord Rebellion took place in the Blessed Age, towards the end of it if the owner of the Singing Spawn was correct. An area known as the 'Site of the Drumlords' was presumably attached to this movement, that allegedly consisted of agitated nobles managing to rabble-rouse the down-trodden into rising up. Nothing else is currently known about this event. The Hercinia War An event known as the Hercinia War was overheard by Balbus in the Singing Spawn tavern, though nothing more was gleaned from this encounter. The Fifth Blight While the City-State did not suffer any direct attacks during the Blight, allegedly, it has felt the aftermath as thousands of refugees from Ferelden headed north across the Waking Sea. While some live within the walls, many are stuck in the Refugee Camp due to a lack of accommodation or supplies. Known Sections The Grand Avenue The main road that heads presumably towards the centre of the city, passing through the gatehouse and branching off down to the dockyards outside. Trade Market A large open expanse that surrounds a central marquee, this is where the majority of trade occurs within the city. Traders from all over set up stalls, ranging from simple fruits and vegetables to antique bookstores and general stores. It was here that Caspar continued his pursuit of knowledge by purchasing two tomes, one on the Qunari Wars, and another named 'The General History of Ostwick', albeit after some very forceful negotiations with the bookkeeper. The Bancroft Smithy is located here. The Defiance Quarter This seems to be the 'high quarter' of the City, being home to the Cathedral, Circle and many stately homes for the presumably leading nobles of Ostwick. Many buildings in this Quarter have open plan courtyards that oddly house siege weaponry, which was later revealed by the owner of the Singing Spawn to be part of their defence plans, and how they survived a decades long siege during the Qunari Wars. Notable Locations Double Walls The city possesses the most notable defences seen to date. While many settlements of Thedas will have a large main wall and lesser curtain walls, Ostwick bucks the trend by having two equally large walls that entirely encircle it. The only entrance is through a singular gatehouse, heavily fortified and constantly patrolled. The Timber Drum The vast forest that stretches across the plains outside the city. It seems to go on for miles, decorating the valley where the City-State is located with a pretty wreath of green. Refugee Camp The area where an apparent majority of the refugees fleeing the Blight have settled. According to Tyvan, many of these are from the areas lost to the darkspawn, and thus are unlikely to rebuild for some time, stranding them here. Cathedral of Ostwick The only and thus foremost Chantry within the City, it is run by an unnamed Revered Mother, who revealed a number of quests that were deemed 'too dangerous' for the Chantry Board: * Pack Beasts going feral upon reaching a point in the forest * Giants in the Hills * Tomb of the Fallen Scepter Tomb of the Fallen Scepter An ancient fortress and mausoleum that once stood proudly in the face of invaders, before falling under the crushing might of the Qunari invasions. It has since remained abandoned, with tales of ghosts, demons and apparitions leading many a foolhardy adventurer to their doom. Shops and Stores Bancroft Smithy A very entitled but successful business in the Trade Quarter, it is presumably one of the leading in the City, Vay and Drystan having noticed a long queue and many people milling around nearby. While they had been used to the smith themselves serving them, this time the group were greeted by a towering woman of strong physique, who was surprisingly soft-voiced. It was here that Drystan bought two daggers, one ornate and the other plain, while Vay unveiled more behind his mystery shortsword. von Stricht General Goods A shop in the Trade Quarter, it seems to see fewer restrictions than the party has encountered on potions and items of magical nature back in Val Royeaux or Halamshiral. The owner, a blonde and blue-eyed man with a very stern approach, stocks items from many different fields, due to the nature of the City-State's self-reliance in recent years. Here the party bought their first general healing potions, realizing the need after the departure of their former healer Saidra back in Val Royeaux. Taverns The Beggar and Blade Located in the Outer Sanctum The Dark Path Located in the Commons The Haven's Pass Located in the Commons The Singing Spawn This is where the party headed after the tumultuous events in the Timber Drum forest. Run by a stout, but boisterous, woman with a keen knowledge of local chatter and history, it is located in the Defiance Quarter and is thus the preferred local haunt for the nobles and officials that live nearby. The party are currently staying here, after the Blood Viper departed from the docks.Category:City Category:Free Marches Category:Location